Warrior (Class)
The Warrior is one of three available classes in Happy Wars. The Warrior is a Melee based Character and is the penultimate close range fighter. It also has better defense and health than the two other classes whilst still matching their capability for a high damage output class. A warrior can also be referred to as a "Tank" due to the high defence it can gain from high level armor. A dash attack can be done by hitting 'Up' and 'X' at the same time. a smash attack can be peformed by double taping RT, it does not use AP 'Stat Bonuses:' Attack: 100 Magic Attack: 0 Defense: 100 Magic Defense: 100 Guard Power: 100 AntiMagic Guard: 100 'A button skills:' #Smash - More powerful version of shield smash (double-tap RT button) that Uses the shield to knock any enemies in front of the Warrior away. This can be usefull in protecting allies and can be used to launch enemies off the map. #Spinning Blade - Spins the Warrior around in circles, attacking all enemies around the Warrior. Supposedly, if the player spins the Left Stick while using the attack, it does more damage. #Rush - Runs forwards and knocks any enemies that touch the Warrior away. #Charged Attack - Stores energy in 5 stage, 1,2,3,4, and 5. Each stage has different damage levels, 5 being the most powerful. Releasing the A button will use the attack. Each time a new stage is achieved, the sword will flash and make a noise. It takes about 1 second to get to the next stage, but the time between 4 and 5 is around 2 seconds. Doing a stage 5 attack will cause the player to jump into the air in a spinning motion, which the enemy cannot guard against, and slam down into the ground, dealing almost always insta-kills. Note however, that when charging your attack, you will walk slower. 'B button skills:' #Rocketman - The Warrior flies like a missile towards the nearest enemy at high speed and explodes once the B button is released, knocking the enemy away and dealing heavy damage. #Roar - Stuns all enemies near the Warrior. #Super Guard - Use the guard button to guard against attacks. Super Guard can even block meteors, lightning arrows, cannons, etc but uses AP. #Stone Throw - A long range attack with a single thrown stone (or by chance a different thing, such as a bee or baseball) at an enemy. When an enemy is hit, it has a chance to cause the KO effect and does damage, unless the enemy has something equipped to resist the effect. It's very effective to stop an enemy on the run. Guarantees a KO effect on an enemy hit from behind. 'Y button skills:' #Cheer - Cheers with 1-7 allies in a circle, greatly boosting max health, AP, and power to all participants. #Team Rush - Runs forwards with 3-7 allies in a V formation, resulting in a larger scale effect to the regular Rush but with multiple participants. #Iron Phalanx - Forms a circle with 1-8 allies, provided all allies stay within the circle that moves with the Warrior. Defence is greatly increased for all participants and able to guard form all sides. 'Warrior Items' As gaining pictuers of these swords is impossible at the time, only the stats and name will be posted. (sorted by weight) Items indicated with a http://i700.photobucket.com/albums/ww9/LordFedex/MobileWeb/small-star.png next to them are Premium Items. Warrior Weapons, Warrior Shields, Warrior Armor, Warrior Helmets. Category:Classes